


Dawn

by Narnvaeron



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narnvaeron/pseuds/Narnvaeron
Summary: You have never been more afraid in your whole life than in the moment when you realized that you might never see Fíli again.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli (Tolkien)/You
Kudos: 13





	Dawn

Never in your whole life there have been a time when the utter dread froze your trembling heart in its sharp claws, closing them around it and almosy suffocating, stealing the breath away from your lungs. Ironically, it was also the only impulse which seemed to keep you alive, to stay aware of your surroundings, quietly observing the majestic landscape in front of you which was now nowhere near as wonderful as you first thought, for the great mountains were now covered not only in the snow but the corpses of those who has fallen during the battle. It was a gruesome image, something you never thought you would ever experience in your short, human lifespan, the fate, however, seemed to have different plans for you.

The silence fell down upon the hills like a morning fog as the nature around the Lonely Mountain seemed to remain indifferent toward the war which has just taken place. There were no ringing horns, no screams nor shouted orders, no arrows slicing the thin air, no sound of steel armour hit with an axes—as if it was all but a fading memory, the one you were never going to forget.

Turning around from the high balcony on the main gate, you have decided that you could no longer wait and simply watch, especially now, since the elves were retrieving back to Dale and no orcs seemed to stay alive on the battlefield. The promise you swore to Fíli right before he headed out of the kingdom with the fire burning in the eyes, fading sun playing in the golden hair and heavy axe in the hand was the hardest goodbye at the same time. He begged you to listen to the voice of reason and—for once—to leave out the stubborn nature, so you would stay there, in the safe place where no weapon could reach you. Cradling you in his tight embrace, Fíli patiently explained how your presence would be the easiest way to get him distracted, since he would not simply focus on slaying an enemy, instead paying too much attention to whether you were alright.

„No,” he whispered, the gloved thumb wiping the burning tear from your cheek. „Please, do not ever assume that I think of you as less than perfect. Perfect woman, perfect friend, perfect company, perfect warrior. I do believe that your skills would be an indescribable advantage for our side but I beg you, my love, do not try to prove it. Not this time.”

He kissed your lips, swollen from the weeping of the misery of this whole situation, and the taste of the salty tears rested at the tip of his tongue until the first blow of the freezing air hit his face on an open field.

„I will come back to you as soon as this is over.” Fíli forced a smile and rested his forehead on your shoulder, savouring the scent of your skin in an attempt to convince himself that it was not the last time he could hold you in the arms. „I promise.”

„If you break this promise, Fíli…” you muttered angrily against his hair, kissing the tip of his head and embracing him as strongly as you could, wishing that you could hide him under the fabric of your tunic and wait until the storm passes.

„I won’t.”

„But if you do, if you lie to me then I swear, I will kill you.” Your voice cracked despite the joke you were trying to form. „I will find you and kill you.”

Fíli looked at you with an amusement visible in the eyes and placed another soft kiss upon your lips, cupping your face in his hands, now covered in the rough leather.

„Deal,” he agreed. „I will take you at your word.”

But the battle was over now, the crows painting circles in the sky above the dead and you were still waiting. Rushing down the stairs, you heard the voices echoing from afar, the living ones coming back to the recaimed home which was now supposed to belong to them until the end of time. Anxiety building in your heart did not help you to calm your rapid heartbeat but it surely allowed you to run through the corridors faster than you thought you were able to. You had to see him, make sure that he was safe as sound—that he kept his promise.

The first familiar face you saw belonged to Dwalin, the Dwarf not even limping when he walked past you without a single word spoken. Concerned about his reaction, you stood in the place when your feet denied your orders and made you simply stare at the corner of the corridor where the next members of the company appeared, one by one, some hurt more or less, but all with the same, unreadable expression on their faces, hidden under the messy beards. The only one who stopped by your side was Balin, his hand landing heavily on your shoulder as he also joined the rest deep in the halls, leaving you after few delicate pats.

What was that supposed to mean? And where were the others? Where was Thorin and Kíli?

Where, for Mahal’s sake, was Fíli?

You barely noticed Bifur passing you by when the tears filled your eyes, causing the whole surroundings to blur. The trembling of your heart was now strong enough to melt the freezing fear and to drown your whole body and soul in the burning grief. You muttered a quiet: „sorry” after pushing past poor Ori to get out of the kingdom. You had to get out of there, to get some fresh air, since the dark corridors seemed to strangle you more and more with every passing minute.

At first, the white snow laying on the cold stones almost blinded you when the rays of sun reflected through the crystal petals and you had to blink few times to adjust your sight to the image in front of you. If you thought that the battlefield was gruesome from the above, now you were convinced that it was just as tragic from the ground. The pure elves, the one considered eternal and immortal were laying on the snow, lifeless and unnamed among their dead brothers and cousins. Somewhere in the distance, you noticed the army of King Dáin marauding slowly to the gates of the Lonely Mountain, the banners held high above their heads. And despite all of it—the joy you were supposed to be feeling because of a winned war, the Erebor finally having the rightful king, the defeated dragon, the rising city of Dale—you have never felt as lost and lonely. After all, how were the gold and jewels supposed to fill the empty space in your heart?

Dizziness caused you to sat on the nearby stone as the time seemed to completely slow down. The day was so far away, just as the whole present, and you were caught somewhere in between, not being a part of Thorin’s Company anymore, not belonging to the Erebor, not having Fíli by your side. Blinking few times, you were convinced that the wind will simply blow you off the Middle Earth now, like a dust from the piece of paper, and turn into nothing, but no matter how long you were waiting, it did not happen.

You were still there, sitting on the cool stone, sight glued to the mountains in front of you, unbearably alive.

That was, when you heard a rush somewhere near, the familiar click of an armour against a shield and something you faintly recognized as a giggle. Were you dreaming or delirious? Was your mind too overwhelmed by the sorrow so it decided to flow you with all the various kind of impulses to keep you sane? Slowly turning around, you saw the frames coming closer in your direction from the other side of the hill. Considering the distance, you were sure that there was at least two of them, but when you stood up and focused on the sight, you realized that it was, in fact, three of them—the one held in between the other two.

Once again, an inquiry popped in your head. Were you dreaming?

Despite not knowing the answer to that question, you could not linger anymore and so, your feet led you forward, starting with a firm march and soon transforming into the run. The closer you were to them, the more features you recognized; first, the slightly bent shoulders of Thorin, his long hair sticked with blood and falling down his shoulders as his arms were hanged around the other two Dwarves. Then, Kíli’s hand held firmly against his side where the stain of blood soaked through his tunic and painted his chain mail in deep crimson. And surprisingly, Fíli was the last one you laid your eyes upon, as if you were afraid that it might not be him but someone else and the love of your life was still left somewhere in the mountains—cold and lifeless as the other warriors.

Fíli, however, was now in front of you, helping to carry his wounded uncle and the smile which played on his lips when he saw you was enough to prove that he, indeed, intended to keep his promise.

Many hours passed since the darkness of the night devoured the endless sky and the memory of the battle was nothing but an echo in the back of your mind. Ridiculous in itself, the whole day seemed to never happened, when you were sitting at the edge of your bed, Fíli standing still in front of you and observing your careful fingers as you treated his wounds. The one which was aimed at his ribcage was the worst but still not enough to take him away from you—however, if it only hit a little bit higher…

„Where are you?” Fíli’s voice was low and calm, bringing you back to reality like a kiss of the rising sun on the skin.

„I am right here,” you told him, when the last bandage was placed firmly against his wound and he could put the tunic back on.

„No, my love, I can see it. You are still on the battlefield, even though you did not participate in the war.”

There was a silence between you two, the sweet one, filled with the scent of melting wax, the healing herbs and freshly dried clothes. Fíli’s hair were set loose now, free from any kind of braids, since he insisted to wash them clean of blood and dirt before joining you in bed, now reminding you of curly waterfalls of gold—the only real treasure under the mountain. His eyes, however, remained soft and adoring, looking at you as if it was the very first time you met.

„I thought I lost you,” you admitted after a while, when he sat next to you and placed his hand upon yours, fingers entangling together. „I cannot simply ignore that feeling, it was there, present and real and I did believe I will never see you again.”

He tilted his head to the side, staring at you as if you were the most precious being in the whole existence—and prehaps, for him you really were.

„But I am here now and this is an unquestionable truth. There is no need to dwell into that memory, my love, not since we have the whole lifes ahead of us.”

„And would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?”

„Of course. I promised you that.” Fíli rised your combined palms to his lips and placed a butterfly kiss upon your skin. The warm feeling spread through your veins all the way to the heart, now calm and resting and so, so cheerful.

„Besides,” he added. „I had to tell you that I honestly am quite impressed that you listened to me and I owe you a big thanks for that. You know, I almost lost a bet with Kíli—he said that you won’t stay behind the gates for longer than an hour.”

„You had a bet?” You frowned but the involuntary smile betrayed your amusement.

„It was his idea, though.”

Playfully, you poked him in the arm with your elbow, careful to not cause him any pain. As strong and enduring he was, he surely did not need more harm.

„I can believe you.” You nodded. „Still, the whole three of you gave me quite a huge scare today…”

„And I am sorry for that.”

„…But I am glad to have you back.” You gently took a single strand of his hair and placed it behind his ear, peeking at his lips and longing to finally kiss it. „I do not know what I would do without you, Fíli.”

„Fortunately, you do not have to know. And you never will.”

The kiss you two shared this evening did not taste like tears anymore, on the contrary, it was as sweet as the promise of the upcoming day, bright and full of possibilities. A new chapter in the story you wanted to write with him by the side, until there were no blank pages left.

And, perhaps, maybe even some more.


End file.
